kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nychrus
Nychrus is a character who was formerly created by Poddee and BrokenPaper and is currently owned by Jambastion Hyness 99. He is a ghost spirit of the Alterious Realism. Physical appearance Regular Nychrus is an armed creature with a floating head. His armor is mostly pale purple and his signature feature is his transparent teeth. He usually wears a dark cape and wields two kinds of weapons: One is a Spider-like "pet" which serves as his weapon, and another one is a special angelic sword. Nychrus has two small black wings on his back as well. Mini Form In his mini form, Nychrus lacks his armor and only his head is seen. His eyes and mouth are wider and his spider is still kept along with him, albeit it has less details and does not have a chain connected to it. Spider Form TBA Personality Not much is known about Nychrus, except that he is extremely cruel and cold-blooded. When battling, Nychrus is not above killing, or rather, fatally damaging his opponent. He also claims to devour everything in his sight. History TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Warning: The following paragraphs does not coincide with the main series canon. Nychrus, alongside Blagalir, Akana and the Aeon Hero, were once high-tier generals of the Star Warriors until they went missing during a certain war. When the other three arrived at Pop Star, they claimed themselves as "Extraterrestrial Beings who Devours All Sources of Life", and currently ruled three out of all places in Pop Star as governors while making evil plans. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Nychrus is much more insane, and often seeks his opponent as lunch or his main dish, as well has absorbing their souls as his desserts. However, he is seen to be foolish as well, as he always laugh at his "godly talents", only to be mocked by his fellow member Valfrey. For Nychrus physical appearance, Nychrus sports bloody eyes and a pair of black fiery hands with three claws. His teeth are white instead of transparent. Nychrus' whole face is tied with strings that links to his back head, and his wings are more realistic. Also, his armor appeared to be destroyed like Parallel Nightmare's Revenge. Finally, like Papyrus, he is shown to have irises when he has strong emotions. Ultimately, Nychrus was destroyed by Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight. Quotes Trivia * In Kirby: Returning Legends, Nychrus' teeth is colored white instead of being transparent. The reason for this is unclear, although Chaods once said that any genes that were controlled by the Valkyrie Tribe will be rewritten into a complete different creature. * Nychrus is currently the first and only OC who was given to another user by his original creator. * Nychrus is considered as one of the scariest antagonists in KRL due to his death scene. * Some of Nychrus' clothes and strings floats as if he is underwater, which appeared to be based on ghosts from Pirates of the Caribbean, albeit Nychrus did not die underwater. * Nychrus' color in the anime is notably deeper than his original counterpart. Names in other languages Chinese: 萊齊斯 Japanese: ナイチャラス Gallery 無標題185 20200105104548.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork ASK.png|ASK Poster (Spider form) 無標題206.png|Nychrus laughing for his "godly talents" (Kirby: Returning Legends screenshot, without background) Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Evil Category:Valkyrie Tribe Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Final Boss Category:Star Warriors Category:Almost god Category:Poddee Category:JH99 Category:Deceased Category:Good turns evil Category:Antagonist Category:Purple Category:Extraterrestrial being Category:Leaders Category:Gray Category:Spider